Moonlight (Chapter Two Until Chapter Ten)
Chapter Two: The Test Riley introduced me to Victoria’s army, a couple of thirsty-looking pale newborn vampires. I shuddered. I was sure I had not looked that bloodthirsty. We did a sort of test. Riley wanted to know which of us could smell a piece of fabric and identify it. So he wanted to know which of us had the best nose. Typical. We stood in a row. Riley would hold the fabric to each vampire’s nose and command them to identify the scent. “Linen.” “Wrong!” When it was my turn, I sniffed the fabric carefully. It was a scent I knew well, the scent my friend Daniela loved until I had...changed. I wonder what she would think of me if she saw me now, creepy vampire and all that... “Well?” Riley snapped. I spun back to reality. “It’s satin,” I said. “Correct. Come with me.” I didn’t want to be whip-lashed by Riley again, so I followed him. We ran to someone’s house. We went in a bedroom through a window. I know, I know, we were breaking in, right? The scent of a human was in that room. “Smell this scent,” Riley commanded, handing me a red shirt. I sniffed it. A human girl’s scent filled my nostrils. “Remember it. If you don’t, you’ll be sorry.” Riley said threateningly. I cringed. “Meet me back at camp.” Another command. Riley grabbed the shirt from me and jumped out the window and ran away. He meant the army. An army only meant one thing: a war. I knew he wanted me to fight. But I couldn’t. I wasn’t much of a fighter. I made up my mind as quickly as possible. I would leave the army, and go...somewhere. Somewhere away from the war. Catlike, I leapt out of the window and ran at lightning speed towards somewhere away from Riley, Victoria, and their army. Embry’s POV Chapter Three: You Can’t Keep Running From Life I watched as Quil played with Claire. “What game do you want to play now, Claire Bear?” He was asking her. “Peek-a-boo!” Claire shouted. I decided it was time for me to leave. Last time he had played peek-a-boo with Claire for two hours straight. Jeez. I left La Push and headed straight in to the forest. I sighed. Nothing to do. Just then Leah came bounding up to me. “Let’s race,” she said, “momey’s on me.” “Fine.” I said. We started to race across a section of the forest. Leah was winning, wait no, I was catching up, and then- “Embry! Leah! Quit messing around! There’s a bloodsucker coming our way! She’s crossed the treaty!”'' Jacob shouted to us, appearing out of nowhere. Leah and I screeched to a halt. The three of us faced the direction in which the leech was coming. And then I smelled the bloodsucker’s odour. I expected to be greeted by a disguting smell. Instead, she smelled like one of us! Just then the vampire came into view. I swear my heart almost skipped a beat. She was the most prettiest girl in the whole world, I was sure of that. Her brown, slightly curly hair framed her heart-shaped face. Her skin was tanned, a bit lighter than ours. Her eyes; I can’t even describe them, were a chocolate brown, and her lips a pale pink. She was beautiful. Leah and Jacob took one glance at my dreamy expression. “Embry!!! What do you think you’re doing?!” They both shouted in unision. I had just realized what I was doing. I had imprinted. The girl was running so fast that she didn’t stop. Within two seconds she had slammed into my chest. She backed off. We stared at each other for a minute. Jacob took that opportunity to pounce at my new soul mate. I blocked him instantly, not that she needed it. She leapt away lightning fast. “You crossed the treaty line!” Jacob yelled at her. “Treaty line?” she asked. Leah thought it was a trick and lunged at her. The vampire jumped away and then phased. What? Only werewolves can phase! That didn’t make sense! Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. After all, I was blinded by love. I stole a glance at Jacob and Leah. From their dumbfounded expressions I knew that this was no trick. My soul mate had actually phased. But how? The werewolf/vampire in wolf form was silvery-gray. “Wait! You look familiar. What’s your name?” Jacob yelled before my girl had a chance to attack. Her eyes went wide and she phased again. Suprisingly, her clothes hadn’t exploded. Weird. “Jakey! Is that you?” she shouted. “Becca!” Jacob yelled eagerly. What? They ran to each other and hugged. Leah and I exchanged surprised expressions. When they broke apart, I recognized the girl. She was Rebecca Emphriam Black, Jake’s younger sister. No wonder I didn’t recognize her. Her clothes were worn and ragged, and she had a wild type of look about her. “Becca, what happened to you?” Jacob asked Rebecca, concerned. “I was bitten by a vampire named Riley. Now I guess I’m part vampire and part werewolf. But I’m more werewolf, though. My skin doesn’t glitter in the sunlight. My skin is hot, not cold. I have a werewolf tan, and I enjoyed human blood, but now I like animal blood better. I have a heartbeat.” Rebecca paused to push several strands of hair covering her face behind her ear. “But my strength and speed is combined, and I’m a better tracker.” Rebecca finished. Jacob looked at her. “You sure chose the wrong party to crash, sis,” he said, a little teasingy. “Wait, is that even possible? A vampire biting a werewolf and her turning into a vampire/werewolf?” He asked Rebecca on a serious note. “He bit me hard,” Was all my girl could say. Rebecca smiled. “But I’m still part vampire. Does that bother you?” “No! You’re my sister, and you always will be.” But then Jacob got an annoyed look on his face. “Embry just imprinted on you,” he told her sternly. Of all things that could’ve happened, this happened. Rebecca was angry. She looked at me. “Embry Call, as in the guy who doesn’t know his right hand from his left? Embry Call, as in the stupid pathetic wolf-boy?” She sneered at me. Leah snickered. I was hurt. I was way beyond hurt. Rebecca didn’t even look sorry. Jacob looked stunned. “Well sis--” but Rebecca cut him off by saying, “I’m outta here.” She ran off into the woods. “Ohh, that was brilliant. I can’t wait to tell the guys!” Leah said happily. I ran after Rebecca. I caught up with her. “Rebec--” “Stay away from me!” Rebecca yelled. “Stupid freakin’ imprinting!” “I just want to talk to you!” I shouted to her. Rebecca stopped running. I stopped too. Before I had a chance to say anything, Rebecca put her hand on my chest and shoved me away. I slammed into a tree. I was dizzy. The last thing I saw was Rebecca running away. “You can’t keep running from life!” I called to her just before everything went black. Rebecca’s POV Chapter Four: The Fight I can’t believe him! The idiot! He imprinted on me! I kept running. Back where the idiot was, Leah was trying to drag him home. Jacob caught up with me. “Rebecca....” he said. Finally, I couldn’t take it anymore. We both stopped running. “THAT IDIOT IMPRINTED ON ME!!!” I shouted as loudly as possible. My body began to tremble. I had never been so angry in my whole life. Before I knew what was happening, my clothes exploded and I phased. I panted. Then I ran home before Jacob could catch up with me. Billy wasn’t home. He was at the Clearwaters’. I stormed into my room, phased, and changed my clothes. Never before had my clothes exploded. I was usually able to keep my temper in check. Not now. Before I knew what was happening, I punched my wall hard. It left a big dent. Billy was going to be angry. I didn’t care. I stood there, full of hate and anger, for a good five minutes. My knuckles were bleeding. I didn’t care. Jacob knocked on my door and entered. I still didn’t care. Jacob looked at my bloody fist and at the dent in my wall. “Darn idiot.” At least he was on my side. If he wasn’t, I swear he was going to sport a broken arm. I didn’t say anything. Jacob put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and then left my room. I stood there all day. Literally. A lot of times Jacob came in and begged me to eat something. I refused to. After five hours, I decided that the only way to get me out of this was to talk with Embry. Maybe he’d understand. I flung my door open and went into the living room. There I saw Jacob and his friend Bella, whom he was insanely in love with. They were squished together on a couch. Jacob was sleeping. No wonder. He had stayed up the whole night with me and then gone to Bella’s house to run border patrol. “Hi, Becca,” she greeted me. “Hey, Bella. Can you tell Jake that I’m at Embry’s house, trying to talk him out of something?” “Sure thing.” “Thanks. I’m off.” I leapt out of the house and to Embry’s place. Ten minutes later I reached his house. I sensed he was not there. Darn it. I started heading back to the forest, where he would most likely be. On the way back I saw Jacob and Bella driving in his Volkswagen. Jacob braked the car noisily and let me in. The first thing I noticed was that Bella was clutching her hand. She had a worried expression on her face. “What’s up?” I asked her. “Was Jake being stupid? “I broke my hand!” Bella sniffed. I glared at Jacob suspiciously. “You broke her hand?!” “Hey, butt out of this. Any success at Embry’s?” Jacob said. “No. He wasn’t home. Bella, what happened?” Bella happened to be my friend too. I cared. “Jacob kissed me, and I punched his face. I broke my hand,” Bella said miserably. I looked at Jacob. “Jacob! There. Will. Be. Hell. To Pay.” I growled. My body rippled. I tried to calm myself before I phased and Jacob’s car exploded. “Jeez, Becca. You’re so melodramatic.” Jacob said. “Shut up,” I said. For the last five minutes on our way to Bella’s house, no one said anything. Awkward silence. When we arived at her house, Edward, her bloodsucker, was waiting. As soon as we stepped out of the car, Edward quickly examined Bella’s injured hand. He turned to Jacob. “Jacob, if you ever, ever hurt her again, I will kill you. Personally,” Edward said menacingly. “In your dreams, bloodsucker. I’ll be there to stop you. If you dare lay a finger on him, I’ll snap your neck,” I told Edward viciously. “You can’t always have Bella to yourself, leech. My brother deserves her as much as you do. He’s done everything for her.” Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob smile. “She’s got that right, bloodsucker. And if you hurt my sister, I’ll kill you.” Edward growled. “Enjoy the time you live, mutts, because it won’t be very long.” “Guys, stop it!” Bella said, but no one heard her. I could tell this was gonna get messy. I didn’t want any humans watching, so I said, “Let’s take this to the forest.” “Bella. Go inside.” Edward commanded her. Bella stubbornly jutted out her lower lip and said, “I’m staying here.” Edward sighed, and in one swift motion, he carried her inside the house and locked the door behind him. We traveled to the forest quickly. Once we were surrounded by thick ancient trees, Edward said to Jacob, “You can’t have her. She’s mine, and you know that.” “She loves me too. She doesn’t know it. I’m the better, healthier choice for her. But you...You’re like a drug to her.” Jacob told him. “I’ll second that. Bella loves someone who’s not even alive,” I said. “You have to leave. Go away. Bella wants Jacob, and it shows. I can tell how someone feels just by looking at them. Just leave her, like last time. She was starting to adjust to Jacob. But then you came back.” It was true. I was gifted. I could tell how someone feels, even read their mind a little, or know if they were lying. Then something happened that neither of us thought would come true. Jacob’s POV Chapter Five: He Left Her, and Now She’s Mine In my whole life, I’ve never thought this moment would come. Edward broke down. “You’re right! I’m no good for her. I’ll leave. Let me just tell her... good-bye.” And he raced off to Bella’s house for his farewell. “You owe me bigtime,” Rebecca told me. I hugged her, totally out of character. “Thanks, Becca. I couldn’t have made that bloodsucker leave if it weren’t for you.” Rebecca smiled. “In return you gotta help me with Embry.” “Deal.” What else should I have said? We started to walk back to Bella’s house. When we had almost reached there, Rebecca and I heard Bella scream. “No! You can’t leave me, Edward! Please! Not again!!!” “I’m no good for you, Bella.” Edward’s voice was low and full of agony, though he tried his best to hide it. “Be with Jacob, Bella. That’s my last wish. I want you to fufil it.” Edward said. “Wait! Before you leave...Did Jacob have anything to do with this?” Bella sniffed. “No, Bella. Nobody had anything to do with this. I’m leaving on my own accord. Remember, I love you,” Edward told Bella, his voice cracking at the last part. He pressed his lips lovingly to Bella’s forehead. “Farewell.” “No! Please!” Bella screamed, but the bloodsucker was already gone. I knew that I would never see him again, and that fact made me want to yell with joy. I ran inside Bella’s house, and Rebecca followed me. “Jacob!” Bella cried, and she hugged me and sobbed into my chest. “I know you don’t want to hear this, Bella, but this is the way things are meant to be,” Becca said wisely. Bella just cried harder. Rebecca’s POV Chapter Six: Drawn I could have been at Sam’s house, celebrating, comforting Bella, or even wrestling with Paul. But I wasn’t. I was at Embry’s house, trying to talk him out of the whole stupid imprinting thing. Embry was hurt, but he said that if that’s what I wanted, so be it. He told me we could just be friends. I accepted. We started watching a movie, Eclipse. We saw a guy who looked just like Embry in there. When a boy and a girl named Edward and Bella started to kiss, Embry and I looked at each other uneasily. “Embry?” He blushed. I leaned over and kissed him. ''Heal me, I’m heartsick, I’m hungry, and I’m broken, I’m haunted and weeping Was that from the movie? The blood of heaven flowing like a river tonight, Tears I can’t fight on my own, I’m haunted, heaving, hung, barely breathing The drowning ocean, snuff the sun in motion... I woke up to my annoying ring tone from my cell-phone. I checked my clock. One am in the morning! Who the hell could be calling at this time of day? “Hellllloo?” I mumbled sleepily into my phone. “Becca! You’re up bright and eaarly! Sam wants you down here,” Jared informed me. “Whatever,” I grumbled, “tell Sam I’ll be there.” “Okay. See ya!” Jared told me, and the line disconnected. I groaned as I got out of bed. I used my super werewolf/vampire speed to take a shower, dress, brrush my hair, make my bed, and then leap out of the window. I knew where the pack would be right now. Patrolling Bella’s house. Though I had never been there, I followed the pack’s scent, and soon it led me to Bella’s house. I gasped. Her beedroom window! The one Riley had made me break in to! Embry and Jacob were both at my side at once. “What’s the matter?” They cried in unision. Suddenly it all made sensse to me. I knew about Victoria, the revengous vampire who would try everything to kill Bella. “Victoria and an army of newborn vampires are planning for a war to get revenge on Bella.” I said slowly and clearly, so that everyone could understand what I said. Sam came anxiously into view. “Are you sure?” He asked quietly. “Of course,” I responded, “I saw it, now it all makes sense to me.” Jacob looked horrified. Before he could spring into action, Sam said, “Jacob, wait. We have to prepare. The Cullens, but not Edward are still here. We can join forces.” I didn’t like the sound of that plan, but if that was Sam’s wish, so be it. “I’ll go with Seth,” I ventured. “Seth likes the vampires. They’ll probably do it for him...And Bella, of course. If it doesn’t work, I could try to manipulate them. You know my powers.” Sam clapped his hands together. “The decision is made. Rebecca, Seth, go to the vampires and convince them to join forces with us. The rest of us will patrol Bella’s house,” He said. Naturally, I knew Jacob would protest, but this time he knew I could handle myself...And Seth, possibly. Plus, Jacob wanted to patrol around Bella’s house. Obviously. “I’m coming too,” Embry told me. “No, you’re not.” “Sam,” Embry called to him, “Rebecca needs backup, right?” “Sure,” Sam told him, and I shot Sam a death glare. “Be careful,” Jacob told me, before we left. I smiled. “I always am.” Alice’s POV Chapter Seven: The Decision The arrival of Rebecca, Seth, and Embry was quite unexpected. I, of course, didn’t see it, because I cannot see the futures of werewolves or anyone concerned with them. They both appeared outside of our house. We instantly leaped outside. Emmet got ready to pounce. “No! They don’t mean us any harm!” I cried; whether it was true or not, I didn’t care. Rebecca had been my best friend even when I was human, and now as a vampire. “Alice is right. But you can kill Embry,” Rebecca said, and Embry flinched. “We came with a request,” Rebecca told us. “What is it?” Carlisle asked calmly. Anyone could always count on Carlisle to be calm every moment of the day. Rebecca spoke very fast. “There is a war raging! Victoria and an army of newborns! They want to kill Bella! Let us join forces to defeat them!” Carlisle considered this for a moment. “Of course,” He replied quickly. “We’ll help you.” “Thank-you,” Rebecca bowed her head, and they were off. What was with her and Embry? I leapt into the forest, my family behind me, to go to train for the fight. Author's Note: Sorry, it's actually until Chapter Seven, typo. Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!